Present embodiments relate to a roll-up door. More specifically, present embodiments relate to a guard for a roll-up door which inhibits damage to the door or door shroud from objects passing through the doorway, such as fork lifts for example.
Roll-up doors are utilized for a variety of functions. One usage is to allow passage through firewall openings within a building or warehouse. The roll-up door is opened during most usage but is lowered during fire conditions to inhibit spread of or contain a fire.
However, during operation of a warehouse, for example, forklifts and hand trucks are used on a regular basis and pass through these openings in the firewall. Often the forks of the forklifts for example are in a raised condition when the vehicle is moving. During passage through openings, the forks, the load or otherwise elevated structure can impact the door or door shroud of the roll-up door assembly. This has two results. First, the shroud may be damaged, which may result in the roll-up door being inoperable. Second, if the impact is severe enough, the door may be damaged as well as the shroud. This will also adversely impact door operation.
In either instance, the damage to the shroud or the door and shroud may preclude use of the door which presents an undesirable fire hazard. Specifically, the door cannot be closed in a fire condition which, as a result, allows the spread of fire through the building housing the roll-up door.
As may be seen by the foregoing, there is a need to provide a structure for inhibiting damage to the door shroud and the roll-up door from equipment passing through the doorway.